


Meet you by the Creek

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: Let the Rainbow Squad be happy 2k17 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: All of the rangers are worried about Kim, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, The locker scene (kind of), Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, protective trini, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: When Kim doesn't show up for training that day Trini feels concerned. Unanswered texts and a defaced locker. Where could Kimberly have disappeared to?





	Meet you by the Creek

Trini was just being a concerned friend, that's what she told Zack when she sent Kimberly a text message. The boy grinned in a teasing way as Trini glared at him.

 

"Aw missing your girlfriend, Crazy Girl?"

 

"Shut up. Kim isn't my girlfriend."

 

"Sure she isn't." The teasing smile is still there and it's enough to make Trini's fist clench as she talks herself out of punching the boy.

 

"Kim's probably just running late. I'm sure she will be here soon Trini." A third voice sounds.

 

Trini looks up as Jason walks into the pit followed by Billy who greets them with a small wave.

 

"For now, we can just do some sparring whilst we wait for her." Jason suggests.

 

Trini nods still feeling unsure about the situation but not wanting to seem too obvious.

 

"Fine."

 

She practically stomps to the far corner pulling Zack along with her. Normally she would spar with Kim but putting Zack in a headlock was always fun. He didn't have much time to register her move as she slams him against the wall spinning him. He struggles, rolling out of her grasp and coming back with a counter attack that results in her almost getting punched in the jaw. She ducks down, leg sticking out and effectively tripping him. Trini cackles as he falls to the floor with a loud thud.

 

Both Jason and Billy turn to see Trini laughing as she hands Zack a bottle of water as he rubs his side.

 

"Your technique is getting much better T." Jason smiles encouragingly at her.

 

"I think you killed me Crazy Girl." Zack complains slightly out of breath.

 

"What?!"

 

"He doesn't mean it literally Billy," Jason comforts the boy, pulling him to sit beside him as they reach for some water.

 

"Is Kimberly not coming today? I don't remember her saying that she wouldn't be coming?" Billy enquires to the group.

 

"I'm not sure where she is Billy."  Jason notes Trini's attempt to hide her concerned frown and quickly adds "but I'm sure she's okay. She's probably just really busy."

 

"Maybe she finally noticed Trini's heart eyes and is having a bi panic." Zack wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as Trini groans thumping him hard on the shoulder.

 

"Ow. What's with the lack of love today?!"

 

"Kim doesn't like me, stop being an ass."

 

"No, he might have a point T. Dealing with unexpected or sudden feelings isn't Kim's strong suit." Jason adds.

 

"That doesn't mean she likes me." Trini retorts, not fully sure if she even believes it herself.

 

"Dude she totally likes you. Her little bi ass is 100% having a crisis over how to ask you out and facing you would just be too much."

 

"You're an idiot."

 

Trini shakes her head and stomps round the corner, ready to be done for the day.

 

"Trini?"

 

She turns to see Billy standing a few inches away and she wants to be left alone but he looks so concerned that she stops. Turning to him with an impatient frown.

 

"I... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

"I'm fine Billy. Just had enough for today."

 

He nods in understanding, stepping closer as he lowers his voice.

 

"There was a new...um message on Kimberley's locker today. I didn't see her but the message, I saw the message and I well...that might be why she hasn't responded."

 

"Shit. Thanks Billy. I'm going to go."

 

She gives him a half smile before exiting the pit with more determination. She had to get to the school, maybe Kim would be there.

 

....

**I hope you die bitch**

 

Trini could only imagine how Kim must have felt seeing those words sprayed across her locker that morning. She remembered seeing her walking to her locker but she had been on the way to her next class so she hadn't had time to greet the girl. Then there was no Kimberly in biology and Trini would know given they were partners so Trini had to do all of the work herself.

 

Her fist clenched and without a thought her hand came to the hinges, in one swift move she had pulled the locker door off carelessly tossing it aside as she swept Kim's books and belongings into her own bag. She picked the broken locker door up and walked down the corridor with a satisfied smile, completely ignoring the shouts of a startled teacher telling her to come back. What's another detention when she had more important things to worry about?!

 

As soon as she's out of school range Trini stops running, walking that all too familiar path towards Kim's house. She's been there a few times and each time the cars aren't in the driveway and Kim would let her in through the back door. This time when Trini walks up the street she sees a large black truck parked in the driveway but no sign of Kimberley. The house is large and despite its size Trini thinks it feels secure. She tilts her head looking up to Kim's window, the lights are off but Trini can tell that Kim had been there recently because the old cheerleading trophy that usual took place upon the window sill was lying haphazardly on Kim's bed - broken into several pieces. She must have been staring for a while because a second later a woman (who Trini has come to recognise as Kimberley's mom) appears in the doorway.

 

"Trini, can I help you?"

 

"Oh- hi Mrs Hart. I was just looking for Kim." Trini says it awkwardly, shifting on the balls of her feet as she hides the locker door behind her back.

 

"She's not here. Said something about swimming. I didn't even know she was on the team."

 

Trini doesn't pay the woman any attention, letting her ramble to herself as she sets off in the direction of the cliff-side. There are so many thoughts racing through her brain as she journeys to the cliff.

 

....

 

 

Trini checks her phone three times when she arrives at the cliff-side. Still no messages or calls from Kimberly. She rolls her eyes at the four missed calls from her Mom, quickly typing a text saying she was going to stay at Zack’s again tonight. It was a lot easier than trying to explain what she was doing, out in the evening holding a locker door in search of a girl who they would ultimately assume she was dating (it doesn't matter that Trini would like them to be). Her eyes soften when she notes the 3 messages she received from the other rangers - though not the one she was hoping for. Sighing she sat down, opening the first message from Jason.

****

**Fearless Leader:**

_Hey T, it's going to be okay. We're all here for you. Let us know when you find Kim x_

 

The next was from Billy.

 

**Blue Lighting:**

_I can feel your energy. I hope you're okay. Kimberley's lucky to have you. We all are._

 

Trini smiles. Not quite used to having so many people caring all at once - she decides that she likes it. But then Zack’s name is flashing and she fights the urge to roll her eyes at the crude remark she expects to see.

 

**Moron:**

_Yo C.G. I think you crushed my windpipe_ [received at 18:47]

_Have you and Kimmy kissed yet?_ [received at 19:10]

_Don't ignore meeee :(_ [received at 19:17]

_Okay, I'm sorry that I'm being an ass. I know I don't always say the right thing but you’re my best friend and I'm here for you, always. You got this. Stay safe Little T._ [received at 19:30]

 

Her heart warmed at his words, knowing that when he really wanted to Zack could be a sweet person.

 

Her thumb hovered over Kimberley's contact name. Stealing a breath, she tapped the call button, biting her lip as she placed the phone to her ear. There's a beat and then silence. Trini thinks Kim might have chosen to let the call go to voicemail. She's about to curse when the sound of Kimberley's voice comes through the receiver.

 

_What do you want Trini?_

 

Trini can tell how tired Kim sounds but her voice is still the softest sound she's ever heard. She wants to say how much she wants Kim and how worried she is but she can't find the right words; what comes out instead is somewhat different.

 

“Well, you're not dead.” her tone is rough and she feels like screaming but still she waits, waits for the shuddering breath Kim let's out and the lull in her words.

 

_No, I'm not._

 

“You weren't in biology today, I didn't have to fight you for the textbook. It was kind of nice.” It's said in a teasing way, Trini doesn't know why she wants to lighten the mood but the air is tense and she hates it.

_Lucky you._

 

“and you missed training. I floored Zack again.”

 

_I didn't feel like it today, alright?!_

 

Kim's tone is snappy and it's so alien to what Trini is used to, Kim sounds distant and cold.

 

“Alright. Why not just say that? It's not like we wouldn't have understood?”

 

_Just go away Trini._

“I know you don’t want that.”

 

She waits and then there's a choked sob and her heart breaks as Kim's cries echo through the phone.

 

“It's okay. I'm here.” Trini's voice is softer than usual.

_I'm sorry okay I just-_

Kim cuts herself off as another sob spill out.

 

“Kim, where are you?”

 

There's a few moments of silence before Kim relents, sounding defeated as she speaks.

_By Shadows Creek, near the waterfall._

* * *

Kimberley's sat on a boulder when Trini approaches. She's tucked into herself, arms wrapping protectively around her upper body as her knees are pulled up to her chest. Fresh tear tracks are streaming down her face and there are a few light scratches that run along her arm. Trini makes a note to bring that up at a later date but right now she just wants to make sure Kim is okay.

 

She approaches quietly but not silent, not wanting to startle the girl. Kim's head perks up when Trini approaches, stopping just beside her.

 

“Hi,”

 

“Hey.”

 

Kim makes no move to say anything else so Trini breaks the silence.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Kimberley's eyebrow raises and a confused frown appears which is when Trini throws the locker door forward with a smirk. Kim's eyes widen and for a while she just stares at Trini with a mixture of shock and amazement.

 

“What-”

 

“You don't need a locker.” Trini shrugs before moving to sit beside Kimberly.

 

She leaves enough space between them for Kim to feel comfortable. When Kim rests her head on Trini's shoulder she has to stop herself from squealing in victory.

 

They stay silent for a while as Trini strokes Kim's hair and Kim let's her breathing even out.

 

“This shit shouldn't bother me, I'm a bad person - I deserve it. It's just...sometimes it hurts too much and suddenly they were everywhere, I just needed to get away.”

 

“Kim I-”

 

“Don't try and make me feel better, okay? I did this, I chose to be a bitch and these are the consequences. I'm just being stupid.”

 

Kimberly moves her head, looking away as she scolds herself. Tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Trini's hand moves to her chin, tilting it back until they're face to face and then Trini is speaking.

 

“Kim, you made a mistake. You were hurt and yes it was stupid but one mistake doesn't make you the villain they're painting you as. The fact that you feel so remorseful about it just shows how much of an incredible person you are and you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be made to feel as though you're worthless. And just for the record you most definitely are not stupid. Your feelings are valid and so are you.”

 

The tears that follow Trini's words weren't something she prepared for and she's starting to worry that she said the wrong thing. Kimberly laughs, it's broken and overwhelmed with sobs but she laughs and her smile is there. Trini's lips quirk into a small smile and she's unsure when they started to hold hands but when Kim squeezes her hand she can't help but run her thumb over the pad of Kim's palm.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“How do you still believe I deserve your kindness? After everything. I pushed you off a cliff!”

 

Trini sniggers shoving Kim's shoulder playfully.

 

“Well I guess you could say that I just keep falling for you.”

 

“That was terrible.” Kim snorts as she says it and the way her eyes crinkle as she laughs makes Trini swoon.

 

“You're just jealous because I have game.” She has no idea what compelled her to say it but when Kim gasps in mock offence she's glad she did.

 

“How dare you! Take that back,” Kim points accusingly.

 

“Sorry Kimmy no can do. Just accept it, your game is weak.”

 

Kim's eyes narrow and then she's pulling out the big guns, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes widening as she pouts at the other girl.

 

“Nu-uh, that's not going to work. Even Zack has stronger game than you.” Trini teases walking backwards as she pulls her tongue out.

 

“You've done it now!” and with that Kim is leaping up.

 

Trini grins and then they're running. Trini speeds off ducking and swerving through the rocks with Kim hot on her heels.

 

“Oh yeah you better run!”

 

Trini laughs again and she's unsure when it became a constant thing but she likes that Kim makes her laugh. She likes that they tease one another and can just let loose. She's too busy thinking about how much she likes the things that Kim does when a body collides with her own and the two go tumbling into the water. Trini resurfaces first and when Kim pops her head up she gets a face full of water. Never one to back down from a challenge Kim splashes Trini with full force and seconds later water is flying every which way.

 

Trini knows she should care that her jeans are sticking to her body but Kim's hair is scraped back and she is smiling so brightly that she doesn't think about it. She just pads forward and splashes Kimberly one last time.

 

Kim is laughing when they lock eyes and for a few peaceful moments they just smile at one another but then the air is thick and Kim's laughter catches in her throat, her eye line drifts down to Trini's lips and they should feel nervous. Trini thinks she should feel nervous because this is Kimberly Hart, once head cheerleader except that it isn't - the Kim that she knows is awkward, competitive, funny. The Kim that she knows is full of compassion, she's emotional and headstrong and she loves the holidays - she's insecure and excitable and she's arguably the biggest dork around. As it is Trini doesn't feel nervous, for one of the only times in her life she feels sure and when she closes the distance and their lips meet she kisses with confidence and certainty.

Kimberly is taken off guard and for a moment she forgets to kiss back, too stunned to move. It's only when a soft hand cups the back of her neck that she realises that what's happening right now isn't a dream. Trini's lips are a lot softer than she imagined and she finds the taste lingering intoxicating, so much so that she tilts her head to deepen their embrace. When they eventually pull back they're both smiling and it's perfectly imperfect - lips chapped and the steady stream of the waterfall splashing around them, hair and clothes sticking to their bodies but it's everything that both of them wanted in all its cheesy glory. _  
_

 

_...._

 

Kim is lying on a rock, hair still damp only in her hot pink underwear as Trini hums beside her.

 

After several more stolen kisses they decided to swim which involved taking off their many layers and splashing around in their underwear. It had been Kim's idea to call the boys and though Trini was more than content in it just being the two of them she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to engage in a water fight with Zack.

 

Jason had been incredibly relieved to hear Kim's voice and they could hear Billy and Zack’s excited cheering through the phone. So, they waited, Trini dragging Kim out of the water and back to the rock as they lay side by side. Trini smiled when Kim kisses the side of her neck and she busies herself with tracing lighting patterns along the ridges on Kim's right arm. They don't talk about it but Kim doesn't shy away which Trini takes as a win. She's just drifting into a light sleep when the sound of footsteps approaching wakes her, sitting up to see a blur of black rushing towards her. She squeals and smacks at his shoulders but it's too late, Zack’s arms are already securing her over his shoulder and then he's running to the water. He easily tosses her in before canon-balling in with an over-eager scream.

 

Trini glares at him and chucks a handful of water at him which results in a full-on water fight as the two try to dunk one another underwater. Kimberly watches them with amusement, turning to see Jason and Billy smiling at her.

 

“I'm glad you're okay Kim.” Billy nods at her and she gives him a small smile in return.

 

Billy smiles back happily before making his way towards the water, his deep blue shorts shimmering under the sunlight.

 

She watches them for a while, watches as Billy wades over to the other two and then he's also splashing Zack who starts to whine in protest as Trini and Billy attack him. It's all a mess of jumping on one another and fiercely splashing but the sight of her friends being dorks makes Kim feel better. She can tell Jason is still hovering behind her so she shifts, sitting up on the rock to make room for him. When he sits down she can't look him in the eye, she can feel the tension rolling off of him and she's scared - scared that he's upset with her. The others seem to sense her discomfort because they all turn to look at her and then Jason is speaking.

 

“I'm not mad at you Kim. I just want to make sure you're okay.”

 

She relaxes a little, still refusing to look at him but the tension is no longer as strong.

 

Zack and Billy seem pleased so they start doing laps in the water but Trini's gaze lingers, wanting to make sure Kim feels happier before looking away.

 

“We missed you at training today.” he continues.

 

“I know. I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't have to be sorry. I know you try and deal with everything on your own but we're here for you. I want you to know that we will support you. We're a family and you're important to us. Please don't forget that you mean something to us. You matter.”

 

Kim finally turns to look at him, her expression unreadable. He smiles at her, squeezing her hand softly.

 

“Scott, are you terrorising my girlfriend?”

 

Trini's voice cuts through the silence and all eyes fall to her. Jason flushes, immediately dropping Kim's hand as Zack grins like the Cheshire cat. Both Trini and Kim's eyes widen, realising what just happened.

 

“I KNEW IT!” Zack exclaims, “My OTP is finally canon!”

 

“Dude, did you just say otp?” Kim laughs as Zack grins back at her.

 

“Hell yeah I did.”

 

Kim smiles and Trini's body finally relaxes, the two locking eyes as they smile at one another.

 

“Aww look at those heart eyes. You got it bad Crazy Girl!”

 

He mocks, desperately trying to swim away when Trini pounces trying to dunk him underwater.

 

“Ahhh! Kim get your girl off of me!”

 

Kim laughs, turning to Jason with a confident smile.

 

“Race you?”

 

The two take off at full speed, diving into the water at almost the exact same time.

 

“I was faster!”

 

“Not a chance Hart!” Jason grins at her before making his way over to Billy.

 

Billy smiles at them both, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

“Yo Kimmy this place is very cool!” Zack says, finally free from Trini's grasp and now just floating on top of the water.

 

“I like to hike here. I remember my parents fighting one night, I was 10 - it was pretty bad and so I ran. I just kept walking and eventually I found the entrance to the creek. Since that day it just became my safe place, like I can come here and nothing else has to matter, just the soft running water and the sun on my face. It's peaceful down here.”

 

Kim smiles, feeling happy that she could open up to the others. Trini looks proud of her and she feels proud of herself.

 

“I like your place Kim.” Billy nods, letting his eyes dart around taking every little detail in - yes, he decides he likes this place a lot.

 

“Thanks for sharing it with us Kim.” Jason adds. Leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

 

Billy doesn't kiss her but he taps her shoulder and smiles affectionately. It makes her smile nonetheless.

 

Zack kisses her cheek and whispers about Trini being jealous. Kim laughs and steals a glance her way, sure enough the girl in question is glaring daggers into the back of Zack’s head. He grins, winking at her as he glides past them leaving the two alone.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“There's no need to be jealous.”

 

“Who says I'm jealous.” Trini fires back.

 

“Oh, alright then I guess I should go kiss Zack instead then.” Kim teases pretending to move away.

 

Trini growls, her hand pulling at Kim's wrist to spin her around. Kim laughs, rolling her eyes as she closes the distance and captures Trini's lips in a soft but firm kiss. It works at easily removing Trini's frown.

 

When they pull back this time Kim laughs, leaning in to peck Trini's lips once more and then she's grinning.

 

“So, I'm your girlfriend huh?”

 

“Duh. I don't just go around kissing people Kim.”

 

“You're incredibly grumpy for someone who just got a girlfriend.” Kim points out, stepping closer with each word.

 

“Maybe you should do something about it then.” Trini raises her eyebrow, pursing her lips as a challenging glint flashes through Kim's eyes as she responds with a quiet “maybe I will.” before closing the distance once more. Both ignoring the teasing whoops and whipping noises around them as they lost themselves in a lazy kiss, both happy to kiss and splash around. All of them simply relaxing and having fun. 

* * *

 

The next morning when Kim walked through the corridor headed for her broken locker expecting more damage she was greeted by the four rangers all stood waiting.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

“We have something to show you.” Billy announced, stepping aside to reveal her locker. Instead of the horrible spray-painted words there was a fresh coat of metallic pink paint neatly painted where the insults used to be. It had been reattached and along the hinges were precisely painted lightning bolts that wouldn't be seen if you weren't entirely focused. Attached to the front were all of the different polaroid’s that Kim had taken over the past couples of months. One of Zack covered in chocolate and marshmallows after their camping trip. Ones of the boys pulling faces and of Trini asleep on Kim's shoulder. One with Trini on Zack’s shoulders and Kim on Jason’s. Lots of pictures with all five of them together and then one of Kim and Trini mid conversation with Kim passionately explaining as Trini smiled at her. As well as the pictures, there were little notes and doodles all of which had been laminated and glued to the locker door.

 

She looked up with watery eyes and whispered a thank you.

 

“Anything for you Kimmy.” Zack smiles, ruffling her hair before leaving.

 

Jason and Billy leave with departing smiles and waves. Leaving Trini to stand leaning against the locker with a soft smile.

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Kim steps forward leaning down to kiss Trini's cheek before pulling back with a shy smile.

 

“You did all this?” She gestures to the locker.

 

“Billy hacked into the security system so we could come in late last night.”  Trini smiles proudly.

 

“Why would you do this for me?”

 

“We thought you'd like it.” Trini points out, feeling a little concerned that they'd ambushed Kim.

 

“I love it! Just surprised that's all.” Kim is quick to reassure, smiling as she looks at the artwork again. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

 

“They're idiots and now that we're dating you can expect more things like this.”

 

“What did I do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?” Kim smiles looking at Trini with such adoration and respect.

Trini wants to tell Kim that she loves her but not wanting to confess her feelings in the middle of a school corridor she chooses to respond with sarcasm.

 

“Pushed her off a cliff in rouse of needing water.” Trini deadpans.

 

It makes Kim laugh shaking her head as she grabs Trini's hand and gently pulls her closer. Trini isn't usually one for pda but Kim is holding her hand and she can feel the happiness radiating off of her so she'll hold her hand and walk down the corridor glaring at anyone who dares to makes Kim lose her joy. Yet another day goes by where she thanks her lucky stars that she stopped to give Kim water. She'd do it every time even if she did get pushed off a cliff in the process.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for this fandom so I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Props to rwbyfreak on tumblr for being such an awesome beta!  
> My tumblr: fuck-you-I-am-spiderman


End file.
